


The Telly

by Acatnamedeaster



Series: Shorts [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Romance, Sketches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 20:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acatnamedeaster/pseuds/Acatnamedeaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus shows Sirius how the telly works, much to his amusement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Telly




End file.
